hero_holdemfandomcom-20200215-history
HOW TO BE A PRO
To become a HeroPoker is a transparent process based on ability, commitment and dedication. Our approach is to support aspiring poker players who have decided to make poker their full-time profession. To that end, we provide our HeroPoker Pros a cash value back per hand and a minor hourly fee based on certain requirements. Entry into the HeroPoker Pro team starts with players emailing us at pros@heropoker.net with the answers to the following questions: # How long have you been playing poker live or online or both? # What poker books have you read? # How many hours do you play live or online or both? # How many hours would you play a week if you were a pro on HeroPoker.net? # What limits do you play at? # What poker games can you play. i.e. Texas Hold'em, Omaha etc. # How many tables can you play simultaneously online, i.e. how tables can you multi-table? # Are you mainly a cash game players, tournament, or sit 'n go? # What is your current bankroll? # Why do you want to make poker your profession? # How do you think HeroPoker can support your profession? # What is your current internet connection? # Do you use a shared computer or your own? # What other online sites have your played at? Do you have a Heropoker.net account already? What is the username you play under at Heropoker if you do have an account? # Where, if you play live, do you play? # Do you have an active Facebook, and/or Twitter account? Can you please link them here? # Would you be willing to stream on Twitch.tv for Heropoker.net? # What do you love most about poker? # What is your life ambition outside of poker? # What is your life's greatest passion, what are you willing to sacrifice the most doing, that makes it worth it, for happiness and self accomplishments? Prospective players will then be placed on a wait list for a spot to open up on the HeroPoker Pro Team PH. All prospective players are encouraged to take some time to play on HeroPoker.net to increase their position on the wait list. Your position on the wait list, will be determined by: # When you applied. # What your wait list score was based on the 20 questions you submitted. # You can increase your priority on the wait list by either scoring a first place in a HeroPoker.net tournament or by the number of hands you have played on HeroPoker.net Once you are accepted to the HeroPoker Pro Team PH, you will start on the 1st day of the month. At this point, it is completely up to you to maintain your position as part of the team and to make your mark. There are 3 tiers to the HeroPoker Pro Team PH, you will begin at the bottom tier and you will have a 1 month grace period. Once in the 'HeroPoker Pro Arena' you will be competing against your fellow pros to move up a tier or to simply hold your position in the tier. Every month, the bottom 25 players of the tier will lose their HeroPoker Pro Team status. So once your one month grace period is over, the next month you need to either sink or swim. The HeroPoker Pro leader board is based off a formula of the number of hands played and the rake value of those hands. The formula changes for every tier whereby the weighting is stronger on the number of hands played for the lower tier while for the highest tier the weighting is stronger on the rake value of those hands played. This is to reward those in the higher tiers for the added risk they take by playing at higher limits. In total, there are 300 HeroPoker.net Pros. The tiers are as follows: TIER 3 Elite Pros: 200 Pro Team Cap TIER 2 Legendary Pros: 75 Pro Team Cap TIER 1 Epic God-Like Pros: 25 Pro Team Cap As a Pro moves up the Tiers, the support received from HeroPoker also an increase on a value back per hand basis and hourly fee. For those players who were once pros, but lost their status, they are always welcome to apply again and if their performance relative to those on the wait list are good, this will be taken into consideration, but they will need to wait at least 1 month until they can rejoin the Pro Team. Pros will also receive additional sponsorship prized based on their leader board rank, general consistent performance or randomly drawn. This HeroPoker Pro system is the most transparent and open pro system in the world and is based off our philosophy that a pro is all about your commitment to make poker your profession. But make no mistake about it, part of playing poker, is playing to win and be the Hero and we're willing to give you that chance.